Bonnie Hofer
Bianca “Bonnie” Hofer is a primary character of the Weather Makers Universe. She is worker for the Ministry of the Windmill Operations born in the Royal Province and has a long family history of service to the Royal Family. However, she decided to pursue a career as a Ministry worker rather than becoming a castle servant. Identity Information Gender: Female Race: Doggle (lesser) Age: 20* Coat Color: Cyan Eye Color: Aqua Height: 67cm *As of five years after the Blessing of the Sun is restored. Life History Bianca (commonly called by her nickname: Bonnie) was born to the Hofer family and comes from a long line of castle servants. Despite being commoners, they enjoy a close relationship with the court. It was expected that Bonnie would follow the family tradition, but as her went through school it was clear she was gifted. When she came of age, the Ministry of Windmill Operation offered her a position. Bonnie took up the offer, much to the chagrin of her family. The castle servants tend to avoid her, believing she betrayed her class and saw herself as superior. Bonnie’s response has been to have minimal contact with her family and concentrate on her work and her colleagues. Personality Bonnie is a no-nonsense person. Having been raised to be a castle servant, presentation and precision were an important part of her upbringing. Although she did not become a castle servant, she retained many of the skills she was taught. She can set a place blindfolded to positioning to the millimeter. She has taken that into the Ministry and her jobs which usually involve calibration and monitoring alignments. Though, she can take her insistence on accuracy to the extreme some times. This can either be requiring unreasonable accuracy from others or from herself where she will not act unless it can be perfect. Analysis paralysis is her worst enemy. However, despite this, she always seeks out interesting things. Things that do not quite fit fascinate her, perhaps because she does no completely fit in the worlds of her family or her choice in life. She also loves bringing order to chaos, feeling accomplished doing so. Relationships Her closest friend is the resident jinx, Alex Ljungqvist. They work closely together, and seem to be paired often. She also appreciates Alex’s insistence on preparation (even if he overdoes it sometimes) and his ingenuity. The fact interesting things happen near him has also attracted her attention. When Alex is around, life is never boring. Though, there are times where she feels she needs to just slap him and tell him to get a hold of himself. Some wonder if there is a romantic spark between them, but both insist there are not. Bonnie is also the first friend Nicole Dupré made in Windmill Castle. The two are kindred spirits, wanting to choose a path different from what their families insist upon. Though, at least Bonnie has a choice in her life. She has a cold relationship with Otto Jäger who, despite sharing her devotion to accuracy, does not like his place in the Ministry. As the Windmill Kingdom began working with the Drop Kingdom more closely, Bonnie struck up a friendship with the Pryor Twins. Both Lee’s interest in Nicole and the two being gifted like her attracted her to the duo. She often tries to give advice to Lee as he and Nicole try to figure out how to make their relationship to work. Trivia Bonnie is named (or rather nicknamed) for the 2nd named storm of the 2004 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Bonnie Hofer Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist